groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Groovy Girls Flash-Animated Web Series
This aired from 1998-2000 on the Nickelodeon website. It was made by SweetiePieKids02. Each episode is only 5 minutes long. The show aired in 2001 on manhattantoys.com and some aired on the Nicktoons channel for a short time in 2002-2003. Most of the episodes are currently available on YouTube. It was simply called "Groovy Girls", much like the TV show that would follow in 2004. Characters Liza-a hip Rastafarian girl voiced by Cree Summer Lexi-a pretty blonde girl, voiced by the girl from the 1998 Reading Rainbow Funding Credits Lucy-a redhead with a sunny attitude, voiced by Lara Jill Miller Lupe-a sweetly cute Mexican girl who loves Mexican skulls and skeletons, voiced by Candi Milo Zoe-an old-fashioned gal voiced by Nika Futterman Zane-a smart and inventive schoolboy voiced by Spencer Klein (Phillip Van Dyke in the final two episodes he appeared in, from 1999-2000) Ziggy-a wannabe rockstar voiced by Jamil Walker Zarah-a "hip, stylish and sweet" tan girl voiced by Alice Dinnean Jacinda-a shy Brazilian girl voiced by Debi Derryberry Jayna-a sporty blonde girl voiced by Tara Strong Josie-a Canadian girl with dark blonde curly hair voiced by the girl from the 2000 Reading Rainbow funding credits Janisse-a Kenyan girl who loves highlife music voiced by Cree Summer Jada-an Asian girly-girl voiced by Francesca Simon Jordan-a redhead tomboy voiced by Tara Strong Episodes 20 episodes were made. # "The First Day Of Groovy" - Lupe is a new girl to the school. She loves Mexican skulls and skeletons, and people see her as a bit weird. She soon meets three girls named Liza, Lexi, and Lucy who like her for who she is and the four become fast friends. # "Popular Girl" - When Lupe decides she wants to be popular, Lexi misleads her into thinking that popular girls are snooty, mean, and wear glittery clothes. They soon learn that being nice and sweet can make you TONS more popular than being snooty and mean all the time. # "Picture Day"-Lexi hosts the first audience particpation episode, in which they get to say "cheese" and then stick out their tongues and yell out "Aaahhh!" when Lexi takes 2 photos of her pals: a normal picture and then a silly picture. # "Shop Till You Drop" - Liza shows her three friends a cool store called Funky Fresh. Problems arise when Lexi finds a cool pair of jeans that doesn't fit, Lupe wants an awesome necklace that is too much money, and Lucy can't decide what she wants! # "Cool at the Pool" - Liza, Lupe, and Lucy must help Lexi conquer her fear of deep water at Lucy's pool party. # "The Crush" - Lupe develops a serious crush on a boy named Zane, who finds her seriously annoying. # "He Will Rock You" - Lexi gets guitar lessons from Ziggy, a boy who wants to be a rock star. # "Lucy's Friends" - Lupe is jealous of Zoe and Zarah, some of Lucy's other friends. # "Jukebox Jam" - Zoe shows Zarah, Lupe, Liza, Lucy, and Lexi an old jukebox at her favorite place, the retro diner. Problems arise when Liza breaks the jukebox and there's no way to fix it...until Zane comes to help. # "The World According to Groovy" - The friends pretend to travel around the world and explore what life is like in England, China, Mexico, and Italy. This is an interactive episode. The interactive moments are telling the viewers to close their eyes before they pretend to go to each country; saying "ni hao", "hola", and "ciao"; and Zarah asking the viewers at the end what their favorite country they "visited" was. # "It's a Date!" - Everyone thinks that Lexi and Ziggy are dating when actually, they're just friends. The problem is, nobody believes them! # "Snow Much Fun" - The friends play in the show, but problems arise when Zane and Ziggy choose to roll a giant snowball. # "Friend or Fiend?" - Lucy wants to be friends with a nice girl named Jacinda, but Liza and Lexi heard a rumor that she hates people who aren't in her "friendship group", which consists of Jada, Janisse, Jordan, Josie and Jayna despite that she's shy. #"Another Day at the Mall" - Jacinda lets Lucy (who made friends with her) come along with her and her friendship group on a trip to the mall, but they won't listen to Lucy when she says she wants to stop at Funky Fresh for their big sale. #"Flight of Fancy" - When Lupe, Liza, Lexi, and Lucy go to the airport after their vacation to New York City, Lexi becomes so obsessed with finding the perfect souvenir at an airport shop that the girls nearly miss their flight. #"Recipe for Trouble" - Zoe, Jacinda, Janisse, Josie, Lucy, and Lupe attempt to cook breakfast for Zarah when she's sick, but a disaster breaks out in the kitchen. #"Science Rules" - Lupe tries to help Zane perfect a science fair project, but Zane won't let her because he agreed to having the incredible smart Josie be his lab partner. #"Thoroughly Modern Zoe" - Lexi and Jada want to change Zoe's old-fashioned ways and get her to be more "with the times", but Zarah, Jacinda and Lucy try to stop her from doing so. #"Scared Silly" - Josie, Ziggy, and Zane come up with a plan to scare the other girls on Halloween by turning an old, abandoned house into a haunted house, but it backfires. #"The Groovy Shuffle" - In the third interactive episode and final webisode created, Jada hosts a dance party for everyone, and shows the viewers how to dance the Groovy Shuffle, complete with a song. Category:Fictional Category:Web Series Category:Episode Lists